That's Not My Baby
That's Not My Baby is the fifteenth episode in the sixth season of The Powerpuff Girls. It is the one hundred and twenty-eighth episode overall. Synopsis The girls care for a baby they rescue when they can’t find the baby's mother, but the girls aren’t cut out to be mothers. Plot The episode starts with a group of escaping citizens of Townsville. They're running away from Dragon-Like Monster, but someone left the baby carriage on the sidewalk. The monster nearly catches the carriage, but happily, The Powerpuff Girls beat up the monster and save the carriage. Unfortunately, the baby has disappeared. The monster catches the little, crying baby and the girls again defeat the creature. Bubbles hugs the baby and gives it to a blonde woman, but the woman says that the baby isn't hers. Bubbles asks two more women and a man. Buttercup asks all the citizens who the baby belongs to, but nobody knows. The girls arrive at Malph's Market and ask a few more women, including a woman who looks similar to the baby. Then the girls want to just find the babysitter. They fly to Ms. Keane, thinking that if she loves children, she'll gladly take care of the baby, but even she isn't really interested in caring, explaining that's why she is in the school, because she loves children. The Powerpuff Girls arrive at Ms. Bellum to ask her to take care of the baby but says that she would care for the baby, but she already has a baby. Bubbles is surprised, but the baby turns out to be The Mayor of Townsville. The girls' last hope is a shoe-like shelter for kids, but even here the lady doesn't want to have another baby. Back to the girls' house, Buttercup isn't happy about caring for the baby, but Bubbles sees the happy side to do it because Professor Utonium will probably agree for a pet hamster. Blossom and Buttercup approve the challenge and give themselves a high-five, but the baby starts to cry. After trying to feed him and changing the baby's diapers, they soon learned that taking care of the baby by themselves is troublesome and exhausting. Finally, they want to get rid of the baby and go to find a basket, during which they come across the monster who appeared at the beginning of this episode. To the girls' great surprise, it turns out that the baby is really the monster's child, and that the human form they saw the baby in was just an "ugly larval stage." The monster's happy to be reunited with her baby, calling him "Mommy's Little Terror," which the girls definitely agree with this (albeit for obviously different reasons). The monster and her baby leave Townsville (while destroying it as well). Characters Major Characters *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *The Baby Minor Characters *Dragon-Like Monster *Ms. Keane *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Bellum Mentioned *Professor Utonium Trivia *When Buttercup suggests leaving the baby on someone's doorstep, saying that they do it on TV, Bubbles replies that they are not on TV, while they really are. *Ms. Keane states that in Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, there are twenty-three children, but at The Powerpuff Girls Movie, she said: "This is what happens when you teach twenty children in a classroom". *The Professor did not appear but was mentioned. *When the baby molts out of Blossom's hands, she acts very disconcernedly about a "baby" that actually melts in her hands. *The scene with the woman who lived in a shoe with all those children is a reference to an old nursery rhyme, "there was a little old woman who lived in a shoe". *This episode was written by Thurop van Orman, who would later make The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. Connections *The monster uses the same design as Fred the Monster, who appeared in the episode Major Competition. Goofs *When the girls saved a baby carriage from the monster, Buttercup's eyes are blue and she's wearing Bubbles' blue dress. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:2004 Episodes